A Dork Obsession
by Goldilocks V.2 is an angel
Summary: This is a story about a dorky girl being obsessed with Bill Nye.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first story for Bill Nye. It is about a girl who takes an obsession to the next level. I don't own the show, "Bill Nye the Science Guy!"**

Ingrid opened the door so fiercely that a sharp breeze blew in behind her. She threw her book bag on the carpet. Without pausing for an instant to make sure that her bag had made a safe landing, she ran over to the television, her stringy, auburn pigtails wavering in the homemade wind, and flicked it on. An ecstatic smile crossed her face, showing off her silver-lined teeth. The freckles sprinkled across her pale face glowed in the sunlight filtering through the blinds on the window.

She stood glued to her spot, moving slightly in anticipation for her favorite show to start. Fiddling with the sleeve of her indigo-colored turtleneck, she finally heard the theme song.

"Bill Nye the Science Guy…" The theme started to sing as Ingrid stepped forward three steps before making a star with her body. Yes, she made a dance to the delightful song of Bill Nye and planned to perform the dance for her audience of one; herself.

"…Bill Nye, the Science Guy…" said the deep, low, manly voice on the TV screen. To this, Ingrid put her hands on her knees and leaned to every syllable.

"…Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!..." The song chanted. She started to hop around in a 360 degree turn, waving her arms back and forth to the sound of the Science Guy's name. Her pigtails waved with her as she shook her head to the beat. As she jumped, her gray clogs flew off her feet and fell in a pile beside the brown leather couch. She refused to pay attention to her shoes and continued dancing.

"…Bill Nye the Science Guy…" She did a counterclockwise, 360 degree jump back toward the television.

There was a small guitar solo to which Ingrid skillfully took out an air guitar of her own and began to strum to the sound.

Then, a high, falsetto, male voice said, "Science Rules!" Ingrid did a head roll to that, seemingly hypnotized to what the voice was saying.

"T-minus seven seconds," an annoying woman's voice said with the "Bill! Bill! Bill!" chanting in the background. She did the usual hopping around and waving her arms to the name.

She stopped facing the television and posed with her left knee popped out and her right leg holding her steady. She was facing toward the right and her left hand was on her left knee. "Bill Nye the Science Guy!"

The theme ended. Ingrid smoothed her red-plaid shorts, and then she sat down cross-legged on the floor about a foot away from the television. Her round-rimmed glasses were askew and her hair was a frizzy mess, pieces hanging down around her face. She didn't care. She snorted and thought, _That was fun!_ before straightening up her glasses in preparation to watch today's episode. Ingrid mouthed the lines while playing with the top edge of her diamond-pattern socks.

Unfortunately, the episodes were always reruns. It didn't matter, though. Ingrid still laughed and snorted on cue every time he purposefully fell or did something funny. She had already tried all the experiments from each episode, including this one, at least ten times each, so sadly she had nothing to do afterward.

After the episode was finished, she groaned a little, wishing it were a "Bill Nye" marathon. She loved those. Ingrid would even put off doing her homework for one of those.

As I said, Ingrid was a dork. She had posters hung up all over her room with this guy's face. She was obsessed with a guy who wore a bowtie…

She got up, picked her book bag up off the floor and went into her Bill Nye-filled room. She opened up her science book, looked up at one of the many overlapping posters of her inspiration and was off to work on her science homework.

Later that night, she had gotten into her pajamas; light blue in color and made of cotton. Dusted across the surface were the cloned faces of the Science Guy. She climbed into bed; a huge picture of Bill lay across the blanket. She grabbed onto her Science Guy stuffed doll and held onto it tightly for that comforting feeling of safety (although no one knows why) with _her_ Science Guy. Before drifting off into a deep slumber (that consisted of dreams about none other than Bill Nye), she blew the signed and framed picture of Bill Nye a kiss goodnight.

**A/N: I hope that was sort of funny. Let me know, good or bad, in a review. D**


End file.
